Gingerbread
by Over-hill-and-under-hill
Summary: Ailith and Daisy meet for the first time. And a simple kindness can make all the difference in the world. A sort of prequel to "Wanderer" Rated K just to be safe.


Ailith was curled in on herself, the rain pounding around her, only vaguely aware of the water soaking her to the bone. She had cried all of her tears out, so now the rain served as a substitute. Her head was still ringing from her father's blow. The gray world went on around her, and no-one noticed the small ragged girl in the allay. Most sensible people were inside anyway. Lana would come looking for her when she got home from the stables. But for now none in the world cared much to find her. It was almost pleasant, the sense of freedom. She imagined she was a princess, running from an evil king. The alley became a dark forest, and the occasional sodden footsteps were approaching horses, searching for her. She was just reaching the best part of her imagining when she shaken back to reality by a hand prodding her wet head. She opened her eyes with a start. There was a tiny girl standing before her, her wild curly brown hair framing a round rosy-cheeked face. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and her bare feet were growing with curly hair. Ailith stood up warily.

"Who are you?" she had always been small for her age, and yet she was still much taller then this girl. A hobbit.

"Daisy. Who're you?"

"Why should I say?"

"Because it's polite, that's why."

"I'm a bold princess running form an evil king, and you're drawing him right to us."

"No your not. I've seen you before. You're the grumpy girl's sister."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! The girl with the long braid. I saw her hit a fellow over the head with a loaf of bread, and then kick him in the shins. She's funny." The hobbit girl seemed exited. Ailith revaluated the situation. Her new companion obviously admired Lana.

"Yeah, She's my sister. And she smacks people who bother me."

"Why are you crying in the rain?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Alright. But what's your name then? I gave you mine."

"Ailith. I'm seven." She stood taller. She liked to brag about her age. In her mind seven was infinitely sophisticated and important.

"Me to! I had my birthday a week ago. But today I'm supposed to help my ma with the cleaning, so I ran away into the rain. She's making gingerbread. Have you ever had gingerbread? My ma makes the best."

"It's my favorite. My mama used to make it."

"Why doesn't she now? Is she lazy?"

"No. She's dead."

"Oh." Daisy's eyes were suddenly filled with concern. She reached out and took Ailith's arm.

"Then you can have some of my ma's gingerbread. C'mon. You can come and see my house."

"But I don't know you. And you're a hobbit."

"Well. You can get to know me. I need a friend" Without pausing Daisy tugged her away, and Ailith followed, wanting to resist, but secretly desperate for a friend. They ran through the rain, avoiding all of the uninteresting adults and splashing in puddles,

"This puddles big as an ocean!" Daisy giggled, jumping full force into the puddle and soaking herself and Ailith both.

"It's as big as TEN oceans!" Ailith made show of jumping in even harder, and was pleased to see the waves she made. Daisy giggled. Eventually they made their way up the hill, and reached a small round red door that seemed carved into the earth. Ailith was delighted. She had never been to the hobbit part of Bree before. Daisy happily turned the knob, and led Ailith into the cozy little entryway. The house was small, everything in miniature. Ailith couldn't help but gasp in delight. It was the perfect size for her. The entrance way was muddy and cluttered with small jackets and other outdoor items. Daisy noticed her looking.

"I have three brothers, one younger, two older. They're messy." She took Ailith's hand again and led her out into a small cozy sitting room, with a fire burning in the grate, and worn soft chairs settled comfortably next to shelves covered in trinkets and books. The whole house smelled like baking bread and warmth. Ailith felt safe without even knowing why.

"The gingerbread's in the kitchen. C'mon." Daisy skipped off, followed by an eager Ailith, who had forgotten all of her reservations. The kitchen was somehow filled with golden light, and a wood stove burned merrily away. Colorful bits of fabric and beads hung about, and Ailith was thrilled to see a little round widow streaked with rain. A sturdy table sat in the middle, and on it there was beautiful gingerbread cooling, tendrils of fragrant steam rising in curls. It smelled wonderful. Bustling around the stove was a hobbit woman, her brown hair tucked back.

"Daisy. I told you to stay here and help me. And now I can tell without even turning around that you're soaking wet and muddy. And tracking your mess everywhere. You-"

"Mama, I brought I friend!" Daisy pushed Ailith forward. The hobbit woman turned and blinked in surprise, but her eyes quickly crinkled into a kind smile. She was stout and brushed with flour, and her eyes were filled with laughter. Ailith liked her immediately.

"Well I'll be. A visitor."

" I found her in the rain mama. Her big sister is the grumpy girl with the braid, and she said her ma made lovely gingerbread, but her ma's dead now, so we need to give her gingerbread."

"Ah. Your One of Haleth Miller's girl's aren't you?" The hobbit woman's eyes were suddenly filled with some soft emotion, and she brushed forward and gently patted Ailith's cheek. Ailith wasn't much shorter then her.

"Here darling. Would you like some milk and gingerbread? Sit down dear."

Ailith sat down happily at the little table, and accepted the treats. Daisy settled herself down next to her and immediately set to eating.

"How is it dear?" Daisy's mother was watching her carefully.

"It's wonderful. Thank you very much, I like your house. It feels safe. I like that. And it's warm." Ailith smiled, accidently spilling milk down her front.

"Thank you dear."

"Your welcome. Daisy, thank you for letting me come to your house I think we should be friends." She smiled at the kind face of the hobbit girl, suddenly feeling both safe and content.

"I do to."

"Do you like to play dragons?"

"Yes I do. But I always want to be the dragon." Daisy took another bite of ginger bread. Ailith did the same, enjoying the fragrant spicy sweetness.

"Well that's perfect, because I like to be the princess." Ailith patted Daisy's hand, content and safe, if only for a moment.


End file.
